


Winding Down

by GhostieCandy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Post-Time Skip, no spoilers tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostieCandy/pseuds/GhostieCandy
Summary: when ur bf just wont fucking stop with his rivalry shit and it makes you not horny anymore





	Winding Down

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I started playing the game cause I had the idea and it just really tickled me

Moonlight manages to slip through the crack of the curtains, barely lighting up the silent bedroom along with a few candles. Two lovers finally sat on the foot of the bed after the end to a long day. Heavy clothes were now replaced with nightclothes and they were sharing soft and gentle kisses. She feels him shift a bit and he pulls back so her eyes flutter open.

“Is it alright if I hold your cheek?” His voice was hushed, which was a bit of a rare occurrence. 

She found his question endearing and she gives a small smile, unless she encouraged him to touch her he’d always ask her if it was alright first without fail, although sometimes it would throw off the heat of the moment. 

“Of course.”

Their lips pressed together once again and she closes her eyes. She can feel him rest his hand so gently on her cheek like she was made of glass, feeling the comforting warmth of his skin against her cheek.

Her hands have been resting in her lap this whole time but one hand lifts to rest on his chest. Her other hand reached for the other hand he wasn’t using and moved it so his hand was resting on her waist. That hand now goes to his chest, sliding it up to his neck, stopping when her fingers tangle in his long orange hair. Slightly pulling it he lets out a cute little gasp and she can’t, nor will she, stop the smirk that comes to her face, quite amused by his noise. In return, he takes the hand that's sitting on her waist and pulled her closer and he starts kissing her harder- well- that wasn’t quite the right word for it. There wasn't any force behind it, but just passion. She wasn’t really expecting it so her heart starts beating harder and when the smirk starts fading she can feel him start smirking.

She starts kissing him back with the same passion he was giving her. Every time she would start kissing him with more than he was giving he’d start picking up his pace and it took her by surprise. After a bit of this, it got a lot more heated than she originally thought it was going to be, not that she was really complaining. She could feel the heat start growing in her lower abdomen, her legs slightly rubbing against each other.

Knowing he wouldn’t just do it, she now takes both of his hands and places them on her chest, humming in approval as his fingers started moving. After a bit of that, she starts wriggling and making little noises as he continues to kiss her with no remorse, his hands still fondling her chest. The want for more keeps building and building until she can’t take it anymore and she breaks their heated kiss with a soft gasp.

“Let’s lay on the bed.” She leans over and whispers in his ear, planting a kiss and he complies. She rests her head against many pillows and he crawls to her. Sitting back up she starts undoing the buttons on his nightshirt.

“So Edelgard...” He begins and she looks at him with a half-lidded gaze. “I think it’s safe to say I’m the one superior at kissing.”

Her face shifts into something she can only call pure disappointment.

“Ferdinand the worst time to ever bring up this petty rivalry you still have is this exact moment.”


End file.
